Entra en mi vida
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Una caminata en la playa...a lo mejor no es tan nuevo...¿y un poeta inspirado? que además viene con dedicatoria para tal "poema". Después de eso, una playa no les va a parecer tan común a Ichinose y a Rika.


**Y como lo prometí aquí está el normal evita-corta-venas, es que el pasado como que deprimió un poco pero éste levanta el ánimo, o eso intenté. Al principio la iba a escribir basada en "Estar en tu mundo" igual de Sin Bandera (son mis primos, me prestaron la letra…Naaa, Mentira) pero después vi que le quedaba mejor la de "Entra en mi vida" como sea, las dos son preciosas. El día en que Goenji acribille a balonazos a Putin, digo, Justin Bieber y lo avienten de la Torre de Metal ese mero día Inazuma Eleven será mío, hasta ese día sigue siendo de Level-5.**

-¿Para qué?-Le cuestionó aún recargada en esa gran roca sobre la arena.

-¿Enserio vas a seguir preguntando o vas a venir conmigo?

-Ya. Está bien.

-Entonces dame tu mano por favor.- Le pedía un poco esperanzado y ofreciéndole su mano. Ella suspiró y o siguió. Así, Rika e Ichinose, caminaron por el borde de aquella playa tomados dela mano. Rika ahogó su risa, llegó a creer por un instante que aquella podría ser una escena de película, pero no, y lo que más la ponía nerviosa, era el hecho de que todo era real. El carmín del cielo se mezclaba con el azul del mar, el contraste perfecto. Iba perdida entre el nerviosismo del momento y sin dejar de pensar a dónde la llevaba él. Pero una acción repentina la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le miró un poco incrédula y extrañada a la vez que divertida.

-Tarareando.- Le respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. -Se llama "Entra en mi vida".

-Sí, ya me di cuenta.- Suspiró y regresó su mirada al frente sólo observando como la caminaba más sobre la arena y se iban alejando.- Supongo que para un niño es más fácil eso que cantarla.- Rió por lo que dijo…

-Buenas noches…- Pero enseguida calló ya que cierto niño al parecer había tomado ese comentario como un reto o algo parecido.- Mucho Gusto; eras una chica más.- La comenzó a cantar sin mirarla todavía, le cantaba al viento, a la vista de enfrente o a ella sin enfrentarla, Rika no lo sabía.- Después de cinco minutos ya eras alguien especial.- Apretó un poco la mano que sujetaba de la chica, ésta posó sus ojos en el castaño y vio que tenía sus ojos cerrados.-Sin hablarme, sin tocarme, algo dentro se encendió…- Ichinose se detuvo lentamente y abrió sus ojos.- Aunque no es del todo cierto, después de todo vivías casi pegada mi brazo.- Y continuaron enamorando a las olas quienes se turnaban para acercarse a la orilla para poder escuchar siquiera una palabra.

-En tus ojos se hacía tarde y me olvidaba del reloj.- Ichinose volteó hacia Rika quien ahora tomó el turno de ese verso. Rika sólo atinaba a sonreír, sabía que estaba atrapada en sus profundos ojos pero no le importó.

- Estos días a tu lado me enseñaron…- Soltó la mano de la delantera y en un instante la abrazó por la espalda recargando su mentón en su hombro sin dejar en ningún momento de andar. Andaban como las notas de aquella canción y así no se detendrían hasta el final de la interpretación. Rika por su lado estaba más que roja, más que ese cielo, juró por un segundo verse formar una sonrisa en el cielo con las pocas nubes que quedaban.-…Que en verdad no hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar.- Acomplejó Ichinose.

- siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación.- Subió sus manos hasta el antebrazo del chico y bajó un poco la cabeza pero sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. Estaba más que feliz entonces ¿para qué ocultarlo? No tenía caso.- No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón.

- Entra en mi vida.- A pesar de medio asimilar lo que estaba pasando nunca recordó aquel copla y se sorprendió de sobremanera al oírlo de la boca del niño del que se enamoró sin remedio.  
>-Te abro la puerta.- Ésta vez fue de una manera incrédula, estaba tiesa, con los ojos como platos y la voz algo seca. No sabía qué venía después. Si era un juego, era mejor acabarlo pronto. Y si no, ni con todos sus sueños estaba preparada para ver ante ella su sueño al fin en carne viva.<p>

- Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas. _"Entra en mis horas  
>sálvame ahora"<em>.- Desde versos atrás se notaba claramente que Ichinose no estaba jugando, ella no estaba segura de sus verdaderas intenciones pero no podía dudar que cada palabra la decía con tanta naturalidad que de verdad parecía un poema de su inspiración.

- Entra en mi vida…yo te lo ruego. _"Abre tus brazos fuerte y déjame entrar"_.- Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no llorar. Y si en ese segundo la rechazaba, y si la aceptaba. Pero ella se había vuelto algo pesimista, optó más por la primera. Y después de oír a una de las últimas olas del día llegar y alejarse, dando paso a las estrellas del las alturas Ichinose volvió a detenerse junto con ella ya que no la había soltado.

-Después de este tiempo juntos no puedo volver atrás.

-Eso no seguía, iba…-

-Tú me hablaste, me tocaste y te volviste mi ilusión…quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón.

-¿A qué…?- La interrumpió pero no le molestó la forma en que lo hizo. Sin previo aviso la acercó a él por la cintura y la besó, después se intensificó un poco pero no tanto, fue mejor; así no tuvieron que alejarse tan pronto para tomar aire. Pero después de varios VARIOS segundos tuvieron que separarse un poco.

- Te comencé por extrañar…pero empecé a necesitarte luego.- La miró a los ojos y ella no decía nada, sólo desvió su mirada a la arena como pidiéndole una explicación.- No necesito explicar más.-Pero Ichinose se preocupó cuando notó que Rika empezó a temblar, y todavía no le respondía nada.- Por favor, no creas que te voy a lastimar. Óyelo bien; JAMÁS te voy a hacer daño.

-Es que no es eso.- _"No es miedo, simplemente es de cuánto te quiero, hasta a mi me da risa. No creí poder querer así a alguien"_- Pero ¿estás segur de lo que hiciste? Mira que tal vez te pasaste de copas o algo.

-Y aunque estuviera tomado estaría cien porciento seguro de lo que hice. Yo te quiero, Rika "_Vaya, no era tan difícil."_- ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Lo intentamos?- Le preguntó tomándola de las manos y regalándole una de sus sonrisas, sabía cuánto le gustaban a ella.

-¡Claro que sí!-Y estaba a punto, a un segundo de aventarse a sus brazos pero por qué no hacerlo a la antigua, a SU manera.- Ehhh ¿Puedo…?- Ichinose se dio cuenta instantes después de lo que Rika quería decir, y aceptó encantado. Era su manera divertida de querer y de expresarlo.

-Está bien.- Se separó unos segundos de él y tomó unos segundos para que por toda la playa la oyeran gritar…

-¡DAAAAAAAARLIIIIIING!- Y ahora sí, abrazarlo para nunca en la vida dejarlo ir cosa que no sería difícil pues él no querría irse de sus lado.

-Pero que fue lo que hice para que me quisieras así.

-Nada. Sólo saber que existías. Lo demás fue cosa del tiempo. Pero si quieres otra respuesta…sólo entra en mi vida.- Lo que nunca sabría fue que lo hizo desde el primer momento en que cruzaron mirada, y supuso que eso fue lo que le abrió la puerta a Rika para entrar en su vida.

**¿Qué creen? Malas noticias, más o menos. El lunes ya entro de nuevo a clases (¡no quiero TT_TT!) y creo que ya saben lo que significa; que me voy a tardar más en subir algunos pendientes y nuevos, y voy a andar un poco menos por la página**. **Peeeero no me olvido del los fics, así que pronto verás más news de moi. Espero que les haya gustado el fic, yo disfruté escribiéndolo, meloso como siempre. No tengo remedio. Ahora que lo veo… ¡Ya son 34 historias! Y voy por más. Nos vemos pronto, ¡ICHIRIKA LOVERS! Y eso, ¡suerte a todos! ¡Los quiero! Peace!  
><strong>


End file.
